


【Neil / The Protagonist】nude

by EP1999



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP1999/pseuds/EP1999
Summary: 「您不介意我說點話吧？」因為這組圖腦的 畫家尼爾 x 貴族主角AUvia：https://twitter.com/Puryartist/status/1302632604013719554?s=20我完全是看圖說故事。Neil top 斜線有意義#Neiltagonist
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	【Neil / The Protagonist】nude

「您不介意我說點話吧？」

青年以手做尺，將對方圈進自己的視線。男人側身坐臥在棗紅色的長沙發上，胸肌媲美羅馬戰士般精實，絲質的布巾隨意地遮蓋住他的下身，腿部曲線被收在布料底下，若隱若現，優雅如雕塑精緻的收藏品。

尼爾提筆描繪出輪廓，嘴巴也沒閒下。

男人沒有應答，維持著慵懶，眼神掃過屋內的擺設，青年身後的畫具被主人毫無條理地堆疊擺放，顏料與畫筆交錯，彷彿長出一朵鮮艷的花深根在木桌表面。

「家事不是我的長處。」尼爾藏在畫布後的聲音欠缺誠懇，他探出半邊臉。

男人挑起一邊眉，對年輕畫家猜中自己內心所想感到侷促，半垂下眼。

「如果您是打算用眼神勾引我，那可真是太成功了。」青年調笑。

「我以為畫肖像時應該更加專注。」他對畫家的踰矩感到冒犯。

「談話能放鬆模特的肌肉與表情，畫出更好的作品。」尼爾講得頭頭是道。而他對藝術涉獵並不多，不清楚這句話是否只是對方隨口編的說詞，神情透露質疑。

「性與愛也是。」尼爾補充。

「想像一下，我的手放在你腰上的觸感。」他的目光銳利如狩獵，盯著對方半裸的身體，「向下游移，碰觸你最私密敏感的部位。」尼爾語氣直白地挑逗，點燃引線。

「尼爾。」他像隻待宰的羔羊，幾近毫無防備，男人情緒浮躁，為對方的形容蹙起眉心，喉結跟著嚥下分泌的唾液而上下滑動，「停下。」他制止對方繼續，儘管他們隔著一小段距離。

「請別對我有所保留。」畫家滿意對方的情感被他牽動，手移動畫筆，為灰白添上一層暗褐色筆觸。「展示您的內心給我。」他說。

「我會因為您的誠實親吻您，吻遍您的肌膚，您的指尖，您的腳背，在內側留下我的印記，直到您討饒，期待我的愛撫。」尼爾透過那雙灰藍的瞳孔侵犯對方，每一筆都撩撥著男人的神經。

他被尼爾的情話蠱惑，彷彿受到暗示伸手探去被遮擋的部位，絲質順著引力滑落幾吋，露出大片的肌色，畫面更添幾分情色。男人閉上雙眼，在腦海中臨摹出尼爾的模樣，拇指套著的金色族環搔刮過他鼓起的脈動，有失身分的不雅舉止背德又難堪，他隱忍喘息。

「⋯⋯尼爾。」他出聲呼喚，索要對方實現他的諾言，但始作俑者只是坐在原地欣賞他的迷亂。

「您知道我的身份是不被允許的，閣下。」年輕畫家假意提醒，儘管先打破規則的人是他，卻刻意忽視對方的渴望，平靜地將筆尖沾上紅色的塗料。「但我可以說您想要聽的。」他在畫布抹上情慾的色彩。

年長的貴族倚靠長椅，將身體埋得更深，他能感受到尼爾的視線撫過全身，思緒被欲望侵襲，胸口的起伏蒙上薄汗。隨著尼爾的煽動上下套弄。男人不自覺地加重力道，操著自己的手，浸出的前液弄髒高級布料，

「你愛慘我說的話了，是吧。」尼爾看著自己的秘密愛人在面前一手反抓著椅背，拱起腰手淫的模樣，嘴角笑得不能再開。他樂於與對方一起協力完成這幅畫。

「做你的工作。」男人不滿自己的地位被挑戰，他咬牙責罵青年的不敬。

尼爾佯裝無辜，聳了聳肩不以為意，乖巧地閉上嘴，任憑男人獨自擺弄自己的性器。

向畫家求歡被拒使他感到些微的挫敗，自己已然為他意亂神迷，對方的聲音聽上去卻仍保持著理智。男人睜開眼與對方四目相接。

他朝著青年舔上下唇，偏頭輕抬下顎。赤裸的勾引相當奏效，他看見尼爾握住的筆明顯被動搖而偏去一邊。

「拿穩你的筆了。」挽回尊嚴讓他得意地訕笑。

「你動太多了。」尼爾抱怨。

「而你說太多了。」男人回擊，把錯歸咎於青年的失職。

尼爾放棄袖手旁觀，他停下筆，起身往對方走去。

「這是準備罷工嗎？」男人仰頭看向年輕的畫家，喘著氣息傲慢地挑釁。

「多虧您，我得到新工作。」尼爾俯下身親吻他，纏綿地含上對方的舌頭，半膝跪在他身旁。

「半成品的東西我可是不給酬勞。」男人輕哼，咬上尼爾的耳朵。

「那您可得破費了，我的技巧會驚艷您。」尼爾壓低嗓音，笑著支開對方的大腿，徹底地打開男人。

「別讓我失望。」

他攀住青年的肩頸，將自己交付出去。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：  
> 我不知道自己在寫什麼，  
> 只是想看尼爾用眼神和話語操自慰的主角。
> 
> 我喜歡頹靡的藝術家騷擾身分高貴的人。  
> 先性後愛。
> 
> -
> 
> BGM：Matt Maeson - Put It on Me
> 
> If there's no one to blame,   
> blame it on me


End file.
